The proposed work will focus on developing a molecular understanding of nonoxidative alcohol metabolism in the liver, as effected by the glutathione transferases. Specific goals include the isolation and purification of these enzymes and description of which isoenzymes are active in metabolizing alcohol in the liver. Studies will also include the quantitation of the amount of alcohol metabolized through this pathway. Studies will relate the co-metabolism of carcinogens and alcohol by the glutathione transferases and molecular genetic studies will examine the mechanism of the alcohol-induced induction of the glutathione transferases. This work represents a new direction for Dr. Lange and potentially can relate carcinogen and ethanol metabolism and, at the same time, examine molecular explanations for environmental influences on altering alcohol metabolic rates within the liver.